


When I See You Smile

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: the typical laurel gets hurt and dinah is annoyed but actually scared and IN LOVE fic
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	When I See You Smile

Laurel stepped out of the elevator and into Dinah's apartment, rolling her injured shoulder. Dinah stepped out behind her, the air heavy with silence.

Laurel collapsed onto the couch, sighing in relief as the weight was taken off her twisted ankle. Dinah sat down next to her with ramrod straight posture, her entire body tense with anger and concern. 

Concern won almost immediately and she motioned for Laurel to turn around so she could massage her injured shoulder. The rest of her anger dissipated when Laurel let out a quiet sigh of contentment. Dinah could never stay mad at her for long.

"You can't keep running off on your own," she said.

Laurel shrugged and Dinah felt a satisfied grin creep onto her face when Laurel winced in pain at the action. Served her right.

"I got the guy, didn't I?"

There will always be another criminal in need of catching. There's only one you," Dinah replied.

"I am pretty irreplaceable, aren't I?" Laurel joked.

"Absolutely irreplaceable," Dinah replied seriously.

There was a brief pause before Laurel broke it with a quiet "Thanks".

Dinah was unsure how to handle her emotion filled tone, so she said, "Still if you do something like that again, I'm coming for you."

There was a pause and Dinah looked over to see that Laurel's face was bright red.

"Wow. My brain really took that and ran with it," Laurel said jokingly, trying to play off her obvious nerves.

Dinah realized what she meant and smacked her playfully on the arm. Laurel flinched away, chuckling, and suddenly they were face to face. Dinah tried not to laugh, but Laurel's smile was too damn intoxicating and a grin made its way onto her face of his own accord.

"You have a beautiful smile," Laurel whispered. Her voice was so quiet that Dinah could barely hear it.

Her eyes kept flickering down to Dinah's lips and Dinah realized that she was doing the same.

"How would you feel if I said I wanted to kiss you?" Laurel asked quietly.

Dinah thought about it and realized she couldn't put her feelings into words without saying the one thing most likely to scare Laurel away.

"I love you," she said. She leaned in so their foreheads were touching gently and said it again. "I love you."

Laurel let out a whimper and pulled Dinah into a tight hug.

"I love you too," she whispered.

She was holding on almost desperately, her grip was crushing. Dinah didn't mind.


End file.
